


Love Will Save Your Soul

by Hammyham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dean Pelton approves, Slow Burn, THAT growl, This better not awaken anything in me, What has this film done to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyham/pseuds/Hammyham
Summary: After the curse is lifted, Adam and Belle are getting used to life together, hopefully with a semblance of self-restraint.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Adam was in a conundrum. He’d been turned back to his human form for numerous weeks now and he truly did feel a happiness he had never felt before, whether beast or human. He’d spent so many years desolate and angry due to the curse, and then remorseful for his selfish, cruel ways that had not only damned him but the inhabitants of the castle. What he wouldn’t have done then to have gone back in time and changed his ways. But now he realised that if it wasn’t for his previous misdemeanours he would only have lived a meaningless half-life, as he wouldn’t have met Belle. She had transformed his life, and it was so much richer.

Alas, just because he was now a prince, living in a castle, with his soon to be princess, didn’t mean that he wasn’t experiencing…issues.

He thought back to last week. It was a cold evening, and he’d been trying to get the ledgers into order. They were a mess, after years of neglect, and his head was aching after trying to remember how he had organised them in his previous incarnation as a prince. His eyes were aching, and his body was uncomfortable after sitting in his chair for so long. He was also having trouble focussing properly, knowing Belle was somewhere out there in the castle.

Adam didn’t know where Belle was but could guess where he would seek her out. He wandered down the corridor, still unused to how it looked after so many years in disarray. A lead lined mirror on the wall caught his eye, and he still felt shocked to see his face as it now was. He ran his hand over his hair, tidying it back into the tie that held it at the nape of his neck.

Into the library he walked, Belle sat in front of the roaring fire, snuggled deep into a leather couch far too big for her small frame. A blanket rested on her knees, and she held a book high to her face, utterly engrossed, and completely unaware that she was being watched. He stood in the doorway, unsure whether he should interrupt her. In the end, his stupid, clumsy body made the decision for him, as he went to lean against the wall, misjudged his new, smaller size, and stumbled slightly, right into a side table.

‘Unf!’ he shouted, his hip bashing the table, and a candlestick clattering to the floor. Belle jumped up, her reprieve into another world broken. She looked up, a look of concern on her face as she asked, ‘Are you ok?’

He knelt down to pick up the candlestick, willing the blush on his face to leave. For goodness sake, he spent years as an uncontrolled libertine, then as a ferocious beast. Now he was blushing as a lovelorn teen would.

‘I, erm, yes.’ He coughed, embarrassed. ‘I finished with the records and thought I’d come find you. Though I can leave-‘

‘Why would you leave?’ She interjected. ‘Much of our time together has been with my head half hidden behind a book, and I imagine that the rest of our time together shall be too. Here, come sit.’ She patted the seat beside her, and he came to sit with her. He turned to look at her, wearing a blue dress that looked new, entirely too rich for a peasant, but not regal enough for a princess. Though completely perfect for her.

‘How’s your book?’

‘It’s marvellous. Hamlet always is. I feel so spoilt for choice here. I could never have imagined having so much to read.’

‘Ah, well. Benefits of marrying a prince.’ Adam said sheepishly.

Belle snorted. ‘Please. You gave me this library far before I accepted to marry you.’

He went to tickle her.’ You minx, I should have known that this little interloper was just after my books.’

She leant into him and looked up into his eyes. 

‘You know, that’s not all I want, right?’ Belle asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Adam felt his stomach jump, as she brushed her lips against his. She gently kissed him, moving her lips slowly, and after a few seconds, he responded, attempting very much to let her set the pace. He knew she wasn’t experienced at this, still a maiden, and though brave, and headstrong, still so innocent. He was desperate to preserve that for as long as possible, frightened to ruin someone as pure as her. She moved her hand up to his hair, pulled out the tie holding his hair back, and ran her fingers through his thick locks. He heard himself groan deeply in the back of his throat. He knew this couldn’t possibly have felt as good in his previous incarnation as a man, though if it was that a part of his beastly form had remained, or just that Belle had a certain effect upon him, he wasn’t sure. 

He felt himself losing some of the control he maintained just moments before. He moved his tongue against the seam of her mouth, seeking entrance, and felt a deep surge of longing when she accepted him and tentatively moved her tongue against his. Adam was unsure how long they moved like this, gently exploring each other’s mouths. He moved his hand, shaking slightly, to her waist, thankful for the thick cotton of her dress, and damning it all the same. He suddenly was very aware of just how long it had been since he had touched a woman, that tenuous channel of self-control ever more difficult to keep in situ. Not wanting to move too fast, and feeling his restraint slipping, he moved back slightly. 

At which point his innocent, sweet Belle surprised him wholeheartedly. An annoyed look upon her face, she moved closer than ever, and kissed him rather enthusiastically, taking his lip between her teeth and nipping it. Self-restraint damned, he pushed her against the back of the couch and kissed her harder. He could feel her restless fingers moving from his neck, exploring his shoulders, arms, and back, heat radiating from them. Adam moved his mouth to kiss up her delicate neck and kissed roughly up it. He bit down, laving it with his tongue afterwards. He heard her whimper his name, holding his head into place, and arching her back, moving more of her body in contact with her than before. 

At which point, the realisation of how quickly a chaste kiss had developed became apparent. He moved quickly away from her, Adam realising that Belle would discover just how much he was enjoying this if he didn’t. She made a mewling noise and went to move after him. 

He took a deep breath. ‘Please Belle, I have only just had my soul given back to me. Please do not allow me to condemn it again.’ He looked at her earnestly, hoping she understood.

She reached out, moving his hair out of his eye. Compassion evident on her face she spoke, ‘Of course. I’m sorry, I just…I never thought I’d get to feel this way before. But I understand. We have a great many years together, there’s no need to rush.’ 

‘Thank you. I love you. I’m so lucky to have found you.’

‘Well, if we’re being pedantic, I found you really.’ She smiled and picked up her book again. 

So that was how their evening ended, her reading Hamlet to him, and his blood cooling in his veins once again. He had since, however, tried to limit the time they spent alone, inviting her father for dinners, going out for picnics and horse rides. 

Which is what he was worried about. Adam was sure Belle had noticed and was trying to orchestrate moments with just the two of them. Which was fine, but he was unsure just how long his restraint could last. He went to close his eyes and attempt to return to sleep again, once again paying thanks to the fact that she was far on the other side of the castle, far from reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke that morning and walked to the window. He looked out, noting that the weather had improved a great deal. Winters were always harsh in this part of the country, but spring finally seemed to have made its way to this part of the country, the sun shining brightly.  

He rubbed his eyes, tired. He’d never slept well, not since he was a child before his mother died. He felt the most at ease that he’d felt for a long time, yet since he turned back he’d had awful nightmares, dreaming of the night he’d died. Though, this time with Belle’s love unable to redeem him. He sighed. Maybe the dreams would ease when he and Belle were married when she could lay beside him, and he no longer would have to sleep alone.

Belle had seemed frustrated lately too, albeit for different reasons. She had been attempting to expedite time alone with Adam, though she had not been successful. This, however, did not lessen her trying, with her subtle collusions becoming increasingly obvious as time went on.

She did not give up easily, easily being the most stubborn woman he’d ever met. He smiled. Maddening as she was, it was quite gratifying to his ego, though he would never admit it to her. She could glare at him all she wanted, however, the naked longing in her eyes simply steeled his resolve more. Adam could be just as obstinate, and he refused to dare to leave himself alone in her company.

When she organised outings, he managed to always have a chaperone, however, Mrs Potts was getting rather annoyed with getting pulled away with her duties. Adam had invited Monsieur Maurice to stay hoping that this would temper Belle’s appetite for being alone with him. It hadn’t. Regardless, as soon as Belle suggested a walk or carriage journey, Adam immediately asked Maurice if he’d like to join them.

He left his room, going down to join Belle and Maurice for breakfast. They didn’t notice him walk in, each reading their respective books. He was pleased to be marrying into a family in which reading at the dining table was acceptable.

He brushed his fingers against Belle’s shoulders, and she looked up. ‘Good morning.’

‘Morning.’ She smiled up at him, then went back to _Twelfth Night_. He expected nothing less.

‘Morning Monsieur Maurice. I hope you slept well?’

‘Please, you must call me Maurice. I slept marvellously. Very comfortable bed.’ Maurice said amiably. Adam wondered again at how he could forgive him so easily for his prior transgressions against him.

‘I’m very glad it is to your liking. Perhaps we could journey out in the carriage today. I’m sure Mrs Potts would not mind making us a picnic lunch for us to take. The weather seems to be much improved, and it might be nice to get out of the castle.’

‘Wonderful idea Adam. I can’t remember the last time that I went for a picnic.’

Belle nodded in concurrence, not bothering to raise her head from her book this time.

As they finished their breakfast Cogsworth walked in.

‘Monsieur Maurice, the master has ordered you some oil paints. Would you like them left in your room?’

‘Oh, I haven’t used oils in years, maybe decades! Adam, I cannot thank you enough! Can I look at them now please?’ Maurice’s face was shiny and bright with happiness. It had been a long time since he could afford oils, maybe as long ago as Paris, before Belle was born.

‘Oh Papa, you could spend the morning painting, that would be lovely! And just the weather for it too!’ Belle enthused. She beamed at Adam, and he remarked to himself how he wanted to devote the rest of his life to making her look that happy.

‘Oh well, if that would be okay with you both. I’d hate for you to think I was being unsocial.’

‘Papa, we’re all sat here with our heads in books. I assure you that no one will think that.’

‘Well, a day spent painting for me it is then. How exciting!’

Belle stood up and went to Adam’s side. She kissed him on the cheek. ‘How kind you are to think of Papa.’

‘No thanks are needed.’

‘It’s a shame that I will have to miss the picnic, but you can both have a lovely day out all the same.’ Maurice remarked.

Adam realised his plan to have a chaperone in the form of his beloved’s father was thwarted, as Belle glanced at Adam, her eyes sparkling and an amused smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologise for the size of the chapter. I'd meant to update quicker than this, but real life (blurggh) got in the way, so thought I'd post this, and then hopefully get on with tweaking the next part. And then I can get on with the more, ahem, fun parts. Many thanks for reading, and please do leave constructive criticism if you have any. Kudos and reviews are lovely and much appreciated too


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Adam enjoy an (unchaperoned) picnic

A day out had been a remarkably good idea, Adam thought to himself. The clean, spring air had cleared his head, and he felt lighter, less worried about the responsibilities that awaited him at home. With the absence of Maurice, they had decided to walk instead of taking the carriage, with Belle missing the long walks she was used to taking in the village.

Adam was sat on a blanket, watching Belle pick blackberries off of a bramble bush. She was looking especially fetching today, with a sky blue dress on and her hair pinned back from her face. Her dress had kept getting caught, and she had tucked it into her bloomers so as to aid more movement.

She noticed him laughing to himself, and she put her hand on her hip in mock annoyance.

‘Is something amusing you?’

‘I’m just thinking of Madame de Garderobe’s reaction when we return home and she sees your dress, my love,’ he teased.   

‘Well, whilst I appreciate that I may need to start dressing more like…well you, I still need to be able to move. Regardless of whether or not this is silk.’

‘I did not say I was complaining. She spent a long time badgering me to still wear grand clothes, and powder my face as a beast. Which would have made me look even more ridiculous than I did. Frankly, I’m rather happy for her to have somebody else to chastise.’

She tilted her head in observation of him. ‘You didn’t look ridiculous. A bit fearsome I suppose at first, but once you’d given up shouting I found you very amenable.’

He smiled, feeling he would be content to sit and watch her pick blackberries all day. Unfortunately, work needed to be done on the never-ending ledgers, and letters from second-cousins who had just remembered him needed answering.

‘Have you picked enough?’ he asked.

She came to sit beside him. ‘Yes, I suppose,’ and started to eat them. He went to pick one out of the bag, but she moved it away and laughed teasingly.

‘If you wanted some, you should have risked dirtying your princely clothes to pick them shouldn’t you?’

‘You’ll keep some blackberries from your beloved?’ he tried reaching around her, but she simply giggled and evaded his grasp.

‘Fine, what will you trade me for a blackberry?’  

He laughed. ‘What do you want? Rubies, emeralds, a new annexe on the library?’

‘No, I cannot think why I’d need jewels, and there are enough books in the library to keep me entertained for at least a decade.’ She turned to him, deep in thought. ‘I’ll trade you a blackberry for a kiss,’ she said playfully.

He looked at her, slightly apprehensive. The blackberries had stained her mouth, and it reminded him of how her mouth had looked after the greedy kisses that they had shared in the library. He had been very careful since, chaste goodnight kisses being all he would allow, lest he lost control. Though, what harm could one small kiss do?

‘Well, that sounds reasonable.’ He leant into her and caught her lips with his own. He kissed her gently, tucking an errant curl that had escaped back behind her ear. He pulled away and went to pick a blackberry out of the bag.

She grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to her mouth, and he gulped as she bit into the blackberry. He tried not to focus too hard. She was all white teeth and plump lips.

‘What are you doing, you little thief?’ he asked, his voice hoarsening involuntarily.

‘That was you kissing me. I want to kiss you. Then you may have your blackberry.’

‘Oh.’ Adam’s head had gone blank. He considered that perhaps Belle was the hunter here, even if she was the delicate and innocent one, whilst he remained bad tempered and the product of a misspent life.

She kneeled next to where he was sat on the blanket, bringing her face to a level height with his. Her hand brushed against his jaw, at the beard he was growing, at her request. Though he’d not asked why, he had wondered. It was typical Belle to be presented with a prince, but want something coarser. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Belle explored his face, moving her fingertips lightly underneath his eyes, and he knew she’d noticed the dark circles there. They had been there a long time, but the fur had hidden them from sight before. She ghosted her lips over his temple, his cheek, the tip of his nose. At the nape of his neck, he felt her hands remove the ribbon holding his hair back, and he revelled in the feeling of her running her fingers through it. He knew she liked his hair loose, but it didn’t feel proper to leave it down. Though none of this was proper really, not when he actually engaged his brain and thought about it.

Her fingers twisted in his hair and she drew his head closer to hers, brushing her lips against his. Content to let her explore him at her own pace, Adam remained still, his hands remaining upon the blanket, knowing that otherwise, they would be shaking with the effort not to touch her. Belle tilted his head and moved back to his neck, nuzzling under his jaw, then lower, grazing his neck with her lips. He could cope with this. Just about.

Then she started nibbling his earlobe.

‘I’ve really missed you,’ she whispered in his ear.

‘I-I’ve missed you too,’ he could hear himself stumbling over the words, feeling like a fool. An insanely aroused fool, who was holding onto self-control by a thread. He wasn’t sure what would make him ache worse for her, if she finally kissed him, or continued to tease him.

She moved her mouth to his, kissing him harder this time, her mouth falling open. He could taste blackberries upon her lips and didn’t think he would ever again taste them without thinking of this moment. Her tongue searched for his, and he moaned, relenting, his kisses matching her enthusiasm.

He needed to push her away, bringing shaking hands up to her arms to break the kiss, but instead encircling them around her back, and pulling her closer against his body. He could feel her breasts crushed against him, the warmth of her body upon his, and he groaned deep in the back of his throat.

She surprised him yet again, biting his lip rather decisively, and then licking across it. He grasped the fabric of her dress…and then she stopped, kissed him once more softly upon the lips and moved away. She stood up, with one last look of regret, and straightened her dress.

‘We’d best get back, my love. Papa will want to show us his paintings, and I have some new mechanical components that I want to get to work with.’

He sat nodding dumbly, feeling as though she’d reached inside him, and plundered what she’d wanted. Although thankful she had stopped, as he was unsure how much he trusted his will power, he felt a strong pang of disappointment as she moved away. Belle stood and began to packing up the picnic basket, and he took a deep breath, attempted to compose himself, and started to fold the blanket so they could return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. Please do review or leave kudos, it's much appreciated. Have updated after being ill - hope it's ok (will probably read back, and think, no it's not haha)! If anyone knows if there's a place where you can find a beta, or someone to discuss your stories etc, could you let me know, please? Many thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was sat in his study, tired and hungry. For the past few days, he had barely seen Belle, and the other habitants of the castle were avoiding him, able to tell that he was irritable. The letters from his family remained unanswered upon his desk. They were wanting to visit but he could not think of a polite way of dissuading them. He was rather hoping that they would think he had forgotten how to write during his incarnation as a beast.

He was currently attempting to decipher the ledgers, but they made little sense to him. He tried to remember back how he used to do it, but it was so long ago that it felt as though that part of his brain was in disuse. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, tension tight in his neck, and his head aching. This simply would not do. Too many people were relying on him, and he was going to let them down.

There was a knock upon the door. It was probably Cogsworth, who he had sent hunting for a missing ledger hours ago. The castle may look back to normal, but clearly aspects were still in disarray.

‘Come in,’ he said, not bothering to life his head up.  

Much to his surprise, it was a much more feminine voice that spoke.

‘You weren’t at supper. I’ve brought you some bread and jam.’ Belle had bobbed her head around the door.

Adam’s head jolted up, and Belle sighed, noting the tiredness on his face. She came fully into the room, closing the door behind her.

‘Thank you my sweet. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you the last couple of days.’

‘You haven’t been neglecting me. If anything I’ve had time to perfect my new drying spinner. But you don’t seem to be acting as yourself. Please talk to me.’

So he did. He explained about the ledgers and the letters, and how he didn’t know what to do for the best, and how he desperately wanted to do good things, but actually, had little idea how to do so. Then Belle did what she did greatest. She sat on the chaise lounge, her feet underneath her, letting him speak and listening. Just her presence reassured him.

Though, finally, Adam said the thing that had been playing worse on his mind. ‘I don’t want to let you down.’

‘Adam, you could never let me down. Do you not think you’re being a bit self-critical? This,’ she motioned with his arms to the books and papers ‘will not come back to you immediately. You were changed a long time, and you’re now a different person than you were. But in every way better.’

Adam had reverted back to staring at his desk.

‘But, I need you to share your fears with me, instead of pushing me away.’

Adam sat reflecting on the good advice and realised just how foolish he had been about the entire situation. Of course it would take time to have the financial accounts of the village back in order. He had taxed them far too highly when he was previously human, selfish man he was and had someone else do the accounts. This time around he was trying to give back to the community, and actually do things properly. But instead of pushing Belle away, he should have involved her. Plus, she was clearly far more intelligent than him, and this would be easier to solve with her help.

She stood to leave, and he reached out, pulling her onto his lap. Then immediately felt contrite, and that he may have been a bit rough with her. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the enduring strength that was still residing from his previous beastly form. ‘Sorry, did I hurt you?’ She shook her head, slightly wide-eyed.

He looked into her eyes, wishing there was a way in which he could demonstrate just how deeply his love ran, and how sorry he was that he wasn’t managing to be the perfect partner that she deserved. ‘I’m so sorry, please forgive me.’

‘For what?’ she asked breathily.

‘For not talking to you. I should share my feelings more.’

She smiled. ‘You don’t have to be sorry. You’re just rather…restrained.’ She moved her hand to his face, stroking his jaw absent-mindedly, and he kissed her gently on the side of her mouth, then travelling to kiss her on her cheekbone, then her neck.

‘What I would do without you? I’m so lucky to have you. I cannot wait for us to be married.’ His face was hidden, peppering tiny kisses up and down her neckline. ‘Speaking of which, we really do need to start organising the wedding, my family are enquiring.’

She stiffened slightly.

‘What’s wrong?’ Adam asked worriedly.

‘Nothing, just…you do realise you haven’t actually asked me to marry you?’ she shifted, but still not meeting his eyes.

Adam was stunned into a mortified silence.

‘Oh. Haven’t I? I thought I did. I must have just thought it was implied.’ He buried his face in his hands. ‘I am so sorry.’

‘It’s okay. I sort of thought it was too really, but thought I had best mention it.’

‘I cannot believe I forgot to propose, that’s truly awful. I really am self-centred, aren’t I? Are you sure you actually do want to marry me?’

She moved his hands away from his face. ‘Be fair to yourself, it has been a busy time with lots of changes. You literally got shot in the back. Multiple times. Your body changed back to human form. Staff no longer household objects.’

‘Yes, but it’s surely important. What will you tell people? ‘Oh, Adam just assumed we’d be getting married?’ Where’s the romance there?’

‘It’s really not important. We have a love that strong it literally brought you back from the dead. What’s more romantic than that? Besides,’ she shrugged ‘I’d been proposed to multiple times before. Loses its shine after a while.’

Adam still looked remorseful. ‘I’ll make it up to you.’

‘You don’t have to. I’m happy just being here, with my slightly forgetful, kind, incredibly handsome fiancé. I’m happier than I ever thought I’d get to be.’

Adam looked more upbeat at this. ‘Oh, really? Tell me more about this handsome fiancé, this is certainly gratifying for my ego…’

Belle laughed, blushing slightly. ‘Hush, you know how good looking you are. I’ll not give you anymore airs.’

‘Oh please go on, this is cheering my spirits greatly,’ he teased.

She shushed him and claimed his mouth instead, not quite sure if she was kissing him to shut him up or because she found him more attractive than ever when he was laughing so freely. Not that she would be telling him that of course. He finally was stifled, quickly matching her kisses with his own, whilst attempting to let her set the pace. Her lips were soft and partly open, and he stroked her back gently, wanting her to feel at ease, whilst her hands rested on his shoulders lightly. He sat, letting her explore his mouth with her own, until she gently sucked on his lip, a pinpoint of arousal shooting through him. He dug his fingers in slightly harder, and she deepened the kiss, moving her tongue against his mouth. He copied her, sliding his tongue against her softly, encouraging her to take what she wanted from him. She was tentative, so new to this, and she tasted sweet, like the jam she’d brought him, that lay neglected on the side.

He groaned, moving her position to one where he could more easily push his head into her neck, kissing lightly. A high pitched whimper came from Belle’s throat, and she keened into him further, at which point his fists gripped her dress tightly and he laved open mouthed, messy kisses on the bottom of her neck. He moved upwards, until he found a spot which made her go weak, his breaths hot and loud in her ear, and she held him in place with shaky hands, arching her back unconsciously.  

He pushed her off his lap and stood up abruptly. Belle moaned in disappointment, thinking that Adam was putting a halt to their kisses…until he picked her up, pushed his papers roughly onto the floor and hauled her on the edge of his desk. He pulled her to the edge of the desk with frantic hands and parted her legs to get closer to her.

‘Is this ok?’ he asked, attempting to sound calm, but with the rough timbre of his voice, and his flushed cheeks betraying him. She nodded and grabbed him and pulled his face back to hers, bumping his nose with hers as she kissed him enthusiastically. He resumed kissing her, hands running over her back, and he felt her smile under his lips. Adam felt warm, urgent hands roaming over his back, finally settling near his throat and attempting to pull him closer. Adam leant forward, whilst girding his hips resolutely, being very careful not to have too close, lest Belle realise just how much he was enjoying this.

Until there was a knock upon the door. Adam jumped away from Belle guiltily and straightened the collar of his shirt from where she been pulling at it, whilst Belle edged off of the desk with shaky legs and attempted to straighten her dress. They were both panting, and Adam took a deep breath, attempting to steady his voice before speaking.

‘Yes, come in.’

In Cogsworth walked, stopping in his tracks as he saw Belle. ‘Sir, I, oh! Would you like me to come back later?’ He stood awkwardly, ledgers in his hands.

‘No, Belle was just bringing me some supper.’ Adam motioned to the jam and bread.

‘Hello, Cogsworth.’ Belle walked past him and out of the room, head held high, though with her attempts at decorum somewhat belied by her swollen, reddened mouth and crumpled dress.

‘I…have the ledgers with the dates you were looking for.’ He placed them on the table, averting his eyes from the papers that remained on the floor. ‘Is there anything else, Sir?’

‘No, that’s everything. Actually, I think I’ll see to this tomorrow. I’m rather tired.’

‘Of course. Goodnight.’

Cogsworth left the room, and Adam sat back down, unsure whether to rue him for interrupting or raise his pay in gratitude that he broke them apart. Either way, he felt relaxed and was sure that he would sleep better than he had in a long time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do review/leave kudos! Apologies for any mistakes, it's late (well, now early I suppose) where I am, and am very tired but want to get this out. Many thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle had been true to her word to assist with the continual new demands upon Adam. For days on end she had sat with him in the study attempting to decipher and organise ledgers, and when they had exhausted their own knowledge on the subject, she had gone hunting for books in the library, eager to help. Adam had sat in his chair, his head rising as she walked through the door with far too many books in her arms. As he had jumped up to assist, taking them from her and placing them on the desk, he had thought he might like her like this the most, bossy and preoccupied, tendrils of hair falling from the bun she had tied it back in, exclaiming in excitement that she had finally found that tidbit of knowledge that they needed.

Eventually, after their own resources were depleted, they engaged the assistance of an accountant from a neighbouring village, who could give advice on how best to plan for the future. They weren’t exactly there yet, but everything seemed brighter already. It always did, with Belle at his side. She had also heavily encouraged his to write back to his family, and though he would never tell her, he quite liked how she incessantly niggled him until he picked up his parchment and ink. It was nice to know that someone cared, and when she came to him afterwards, placing ardent kisses upon his mouth, he thought that he would write a thousand more uncomfortable letters for an outcome like this.

As he replied to his correspondence in stuffy prose, the weather had turned, with heavy rain crashing against the window panes and a chill to the air. Adam felt pensive, that it may be an omen about his family visiting, though he declined to mention this to Belle. There was no reason to worry her, and he told himself that his worries were unfounded and absurd. The rain continued throughout the day, and by the time Adam found himself in his bedchamber, a storm thrashed heavily outside of the castle. Adam sighed, knowing that this would be a night in which sleep would elude him.

Although his nights were more restful lately, he had always struggled to sleep when there was thunder and lightning. He remembered how as a child he would awaken and stay the night in his mother’s room. Of course, when she had died that had come to an end. Instead, he would stay awake, hidden underneath the covers, remaining silent and not wanting to induce his father’s anger. That was much worse than any attack of bad weather. Even as he grew older, he could never leave that foolish childhood fear behind.

Years later, he still found himself sat upright in bed, a candle lit on the bedside table, attempting to concentrate on a book, and pretending that he didn’t feel a wave of anxiety roll over him with ever crash of thunder. Until he heard a quiet tapping upon the door. He wondered if it was maybe one of the servants with extra wood for the fire, and vacated his bed, wincing as the cold air met his bare lower limbs. As he opened the door and saw his fiancée, his face became furrowed in confusion.

‘Belle, what’s wrong? Are you ok?’ He reached out to touch her, worried, but then felt unsure if that was appropriate whilst standing outside of his bedchamber, and left his arms left suspended in air awkwardly.

‘Yes, I’m fine. Well, I mean…I was worried about you. With the storm that is.’ Belle looked nervous, wondering if she had acted out of turn in coming to his bedchamber so late at night.

Adam wasn’t sure if he felt more touched by her concern for him, or worried about if anyone saw her. ‘Belle that’s so kind, but you probably shouldn’t of-‘

He ceased speaking abruptly, hearing the noise of Cogsworth’s heavy gait upon the stone flagging.

‘Here, quick,’ and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her swiftly.

Belle stood with her back against the door, looking up at Adam, whilst the warmth of his body surrounded hers. They both remained silent, with him eventually whispering, ‘Sorry, did I grab you too hard?’ He caressed her arm softly at the soft juncture of her arm, and she took a swift inhale of breath. An expression of distress clouded his face, misinterpreting that he had hurt her.

‘Oh Belle, I’m so sorry,’ he said, his hands moving to cover his face until she grabbed them back and looked him directly in the eyes.

‘Adam, stop it. You didn’t hurt me. It was a shock, but not…a bad shock.’ She looked down as she said it, her face colouring from embarrassment, as his face turned from upset to realisation. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his thin linen nightshirt, the collar deeper than the shirts he wore in the daytime, and his lower limbs exposed. The evenings were still chilly, Belle having the foresight to wear her robe across the castle, but he could still see the white gauzy cotton of her nightgown above it. Which he probably should stop staring at, and move away. Propriety wouldn’t allow this.

‘Oh, I see. I suppose we shouldn’t really be here, alone like this,’ Adam said sensibly, though still not actually moving away, his body still crowding hers.

‘No, I expect not. Though, in my defence, you did pull me into your room,’ Belle said light-heartedly.

‘Yes, but you needed to get inside before the servants saw you and, and-’ he spluttered ‘got the wrong idea! Besides, you were the one who turned up at my bedchamber in your night things!’

‘Yes, to see if you were okay!’

He smiled. ‘Yes, to see if I was okay. I cannot remember the last time somebody did that.’ He brought one hand up to caress her hair, free from the pins she wore in the day.

She shrugged. ‘I know you don’t like storms. I don’t either. They remind me of, well-‘

‘Yes. That’s over now though. We’re safe.’

Adam clearly hadn’t realised his one hand had fallen back to caress her arm, his fingers trailing whorls upon her skin absent-mindedly. Belle, however, was very much in knowledge of this. She couldn’t work out if the teasing was torture or delight. As she shivered involuntarily, he moved away. ‘Sorry, I should have thought, you’re going to catch a chill! Here, have this blanket and get closer to the fire.’ Adam was a rush of movement, propelling her closer to the hearth and into an armchair, and bundling a blanket over her.

‘I thought you were trying to get me to leave?’

‘Well, I suppose I was. Nonetheless, I don’t want a fiancée with a head cold, do I?’

She nodded. ‘A red nose wouldn’t suit my wedding dress I suppose. Maybe I could just stay here for the night?’

Adam snapped to attention. ‘You most certainly cannot!’

‘Why not? I’m already underneath your covers…’

‘Belle, we’re not married yet!’

‘Yes, _Adam_ , I do know that. Though if Madame de Garderobe wasn’t so insistent upon the best silk in the country for my trousseau and we didn’t have to invite all of your distant cousins then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to plan a wedding.’

She almost looked to be sulking, and Adam couldn’t bear to see her look so unhappy. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you sorry?’

‘Because you’re having to have a big wedding that I know you don’t want.’

She sighed. ‘It’s worth it to have a lifetime with you. It seems silly that we’re living together, and we want to be together and we’re on opposite sides of a castle. I just don’t see what difference it really makes if I stay?’

‘Because…’ he looked at the ceiling in exasperation, ‘because what will the staff think?’ he asked.

Belle stifled a giggle. ‘Adam, you used to be a ferocious beast who imprisoned people in your tower. Are you really that concerned?’

He looked sheepish. ‘I have apologised to your father about that Belle.’

‘Yes, well he’s fine with you now. The other man who wanted to marry me tied him up in the forest to get eaten by wild dogs. You seem somewhat saintly in comparison. But I digress, you were stuck in the body of a beast, Mrs Potts was a teapot, Plumette a duster…Do you see where I’m going with this?’

‘That perhaps we’re…somewhat unconventional?’

Belle giggled again. Adam loved the sound. He wanted to dedicate his entire life to coaxing more out of her.

‘Plus, it’s not like Lumiere and Plumette are married, and they’ve been sneaking about since before they were turned.’

His head turned to her sharply. ‘What! How have I not noticed this?’

‘Typical self-centered Royalty?’ she cocked her eyebrow and attempted to hide a smile.

‘I am not, you cheeky minx!’

‘Clearly are, how long were you stuck in this castle with them for without noticing?’ she teased.

‘Well, I was rather disengaged with the world for a lot of that time. Well until you got here anyway,’

‘Sorry I took so long.’

‘I'd have waited forever for you.’ Adam looked a deep breath and looked upwards. ‘Fine, you can stay. But we’re just sleeping!’

She smiled victoriously and stood up, and he wondered how he had got himself into this.

‘Yes of course. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?’

‘Either is fine.’

She nodded, and her hands went to the tie at her waist, that held her robe together. He turned his back to her and looked out of the window, unsure if he could manage to control himself if he watched her undress.

Once he heard the creak of the bed and her settle, he turned and joined her, though whilst she was lying on her back, he lay on his side, far on the opposite side of the bed.

‘You can come a bit closer,’ she scoffed.

He scoffed. ‘I do not think I can.’

 She rolled her eyes. ‘Guess I’m not getting a goodnight kiss then?’

He gave her a stern look, belied somewhat by the crinkling of his eyes as he fought a smile, and went to blow the candle out. ‘Goodnight Belle.’

‘Goodnight.’

He thought that this would be easier in the dark, but the thought of how she close she was to him, simply made it more difficult to not move closer to her. The sounds of her breaths steadied as she nodded off to sleep, and he fought the urge, instead focussing on the rhythm of her breathing until he joined her in a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this out, currently doing my final exams (eeek!), though they went that bad maybe I should have just focussed on this instead haha. 
> 
> Probably some errors, have reread what feels like a million times, and it feels like words are starting to lose their meaning. Apologies for any errors, and if anybody would like to beta for me, please do get in touch! 
> 
> Anyway, want this chapter out of the way, so I can get onto the good stuff ;)
> 
> Many thanks for reading, and Kudis and reviews always much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather new to writing fanfic. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and please do leave reviews! Or if someone just wants to talk about the film with me (seriously, my long suffering partner is sick of it!) that would be great! Many thanks for reading!


End file.
